Creator Town
By far the most common style of Town (and by far, the largest), Creator Towns are named for the Creator line of LEGO sets. Featuring bright colours, numerous vehicles and plentiful buildings on several neatly ordered streets, Creator Towns often look quite out of place compared to the surrounding biomes. Peopled by plenty of townsfolk, police officers and the occasional criminal element, these Towns can be found in Falling Forest, Fantasy Forest, Merry Meadows Perilous Peaks, and Watchful Wilderness. Buildings Unique buildings Only one each of these should appear in each Creator Town. * Town Hall - Largest building in town. Grey and brown exterior with a large clock on the roof (that actually keeps in-game time). Large "1891" on the facade suggests the year of founding. A single regular Stud Chest can be found in an office on the second floor and a gold Stud Chest in the board room on the third floor. * Clock Tower - Tallest building in town. White walls with red peaked roof. Has Toolbox (Wrench) on the ground floor, a Treasure Chest on the second floor, and two Stud Chests (one regular, one gold) on the top floor. The clock actually keeps time with the in-world time! * Brick Bank - Very large building attached to a small Laundrette, (a single room with washing machines). Downstairs is a vault protected by security cameras (with some crates of "Crook's Stash" and Safety Deposit Boxes inside). There may be citizens behind the counter, and a Robber inside ready to rob the place. * Corner Deli - Red and white building with a red-and-white striped awning over the entrance. Has coffee maker and cooking station downstairs, and a single regular Stud Chest on the second floor. * Toy & Grocery Shop - a green and white building with red and yellow striped awnings over the window. Separate doors lead into each side of the shop, one side filled with toys, the other with crates of food for sale. A simple apartment on the second floor has a single bed, and a regular Stud Chest can be found on the roof. * Café - A small red and white shop with a single table outside, another inside, and a coffee maker and cash register downstairs, and a simple apartment on the second floor accessed by an outside stair. On the roof is a small garden and a single regular Stud Chest. * Bike Shop - a narrow blue and white building with a green-and-white striped awning over the front window. Inside are several bike displays on the ground floor, a room with toolboxes on the second floor, and a single regular Stud Chest and a barbecue grill on the roof. * Playground - white picket fencing surrounds a number of typical playground toys: a slide, a swing, a roundabout and a bouncy duck ride. A fountain burbles merrily in the middle. * Park with Pond - An irregularly-shaped pond surrounded by park benches and trees and bushes. Has a fountain on one side of the pond and large lilypads and lotus floating in it. * Park with Flowers - A park surrounded by a white picket fence with a fountain in the middle, a flower cart and a rocket ride-on toy. * Changing Seasons - The same house from the LEGO Creator: Changing Seasons Brick Build. Will spawn a Boy, a Girl, a Creator Car and a Creator Lawnmower. * House with a garage 1 - Large house with satellite dish on the wall outside, flat screen TV and fancy computer desk downstairs, full bath, large wooden bed and gaming computer upstairs. * House with a garage 2 - Medium-sized house with a blue front door, candles in the fireplace, a piano downstairs and a large double bed and fancy computer desk upstairs. * Recycling bins with 2 pine trees * Recycling bins with 1 pine tree and 2 bushes Non-unique buildings * Fenced Park - Park surrounded by iron fencing, lots of flowers in the middle. * Park with a fountain * Park square - Four benches back to back surrounding a single pine tree. * House - Square house with a green front door, has a piano downstairs and a large bed alone upstairs. 2 flowerpots by the front door. * House - Square house white front door, with TV downstairs, full bath and a large bed upstairs. * House - Indented entrance with green front door surrounded by wall ivy. TV downstairs and a large bed upstairs. 2 flowerpots by the front door. * House - Blue front door with an apple tree out front. Has a TV and kitchen downstairs, large bed alone upstairs. Has an apple tree near the front door. * House - T-shaped house with a white front door with two flowerpots near it, and ivy on the back wall. Piano downstairs, large bed, tub and toilet upstairs. * House - Lots of ivy next to the grey chimney next to the white door. Piano downstairs and a large bed with a lamp next to it upstairs. * House ?? Decoration plots This can appear repeatedly * Bunch of trees * Trees with Flowers * Pine Tree clump * 5 versions of trees with shrubs * In the Falling Forest the regular trees are replaced with Autumn trees. Characters * Town Man - Randomized appearance * Town Woman - Randomized appearance * Dan Brickman * Helen Stone * Boy - as a part of Changing Seasons * Girl - as a part of Changing Seasons * Constable * Jewel Thief (rare) * Police Officer (Serious) * Police Officer * Robber (Stubble) * Robber Creatures Although they may freely wander in from neighbouring biomes, no Creatures spawn intentionally within the Creator Towns. Vehicles * Creator Car - on the roads, and one parked in front of the Changing Seasons house. * Creator Lawnmower - only spawns if the Changing Seasons House is spawned. * Small Car * Blue Sports Car * Red Sports Car * Yellow Sports Car * Camper Van * Black Sports Car Objects * Street Lights * Notes * The Falling Forest has a slightly different appearance for Creator Towns, substituting autumn-coloured trees for the perpetually green ones. * Recently updated with a number of new Quests and buildings related to those Quests. Large_Creator_Town.jpg|Very large Creator Town. Town_Hall.jpg|Town Hall Town_-_Toy_and_Grocery.jpeg|Toy and Grocery Store Town_Bike_Shop.jpeg|Bike Shop Town_Cafe.jpeg|Cafe Town_Clocktower.jpeg|Clocktower in Town. Town_Deli.jpeg|Deli Town_Laundrette.jpeg|Laundrette (Found behind the Bank). Town_Pond.jpeg|Pond in a Creator Town. Category:Towns Category:Not a discovery